


Birds and Blankets

by livetolovelife



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard just wants to draw, M/M, Mikey’s a sleepy boi, Pete catches a bird, This is fluffy crack, no beta we die like men, pete is high key insane, this is funny I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetolovelife/pseuds/livetolovelife
Summary: (This is crack. Really. But it’s super fluffy crack.) Pete acts like he’s on drugs, but he’s not. Mikey wants to sleep but Pete won’t let him. Gerard wants to draw and really Pete’s just insane





	Birds and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent crack I wrote while avoiding people at a party my mom made me go to, so enjoy? I didn’t edit this at all so we’ll see how many errors there are. I’ll tell you what prompt inspired this in the notes at the end ‘cause it would spoil the story. Enjoy!

Mikey was sleeping. It wasn’t surprising, he’d finished all his homework and had been running on two hours of sleep and three energy drinks. So of course he was taking a nap. It was a good nap too. 

His backpack lay open on the floor beside him, and his fingertips brushed against the zipper as he slept. 

Mikey sighed in his sleep and scrunched his nose. He was in that state we’re he wasn’t really asleep, but he wasn’t awake either, and was having a vivid dream. 

He rolled over, burying his face in the couch right as Pete walked bye. 

Pete grinned at his sleepy boyfriend and grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the armchair and draped it over his boy friend. Mikey unconsciously curled into the blanket, clutching it in his fingers and Pete kisses him on the forehead, “Sweet dreams Mikey,”

===

Pete was outside. Mikey had been asleep for two hours now, and yeah Pete knew he needed it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t bored to tears.

He was idly watching a sparrow hop around the yard sitting on the front step when the idea came to him. Pete excitedly hopped up and ran back inside, careful not to slam the door.

He knew Mikey’s mom likes to have sunflower seeds in her lunch and after spending hours in the house he knew exactly where to find them. He tiptoed past Mikey and into the kitchen, where he went to the cupboard next the stove. He opened it quietly and poured some out into his hand. Then he realized it probably wasn’t a good idea to carry sunflower seeds around in his hand.

He shoved the seeds in his pocket and set off to look for the next item he needs. He looked in the garage and found his target. A cardboard box. It was decently large, and good for a trap. 

Next on his list: string. Pete crept up the stairs to Gerard’s room. He knocked once and Gerard yelled, “Come in!” 

Pete slipped into the room putting a finger to his lips, “Mikey’s asleep, and I’m bored so I’m catching birds and I need string. Do you have any?”

Gerard blinks at him for a second, and Pete can’t decide if it’s shock at his statement or if he’s trying to remember if he has string.

”I’m not even surprised,” Gerard mutters, moving from his desk where Pete can see he’s drawing to grab something from a random drawer. He throws a spool at Pete who catches and Pete nods at him in thanks before he dashed quietly back down the stairs. 

Pete hesitates at the bottom of the stairs, he needs something to hold the box up. Then inspiration hits him. He lightly runs back into the kitchen and grabs two spatulas. Than he grabs a salad spoon to give the prop some extra height. He grabs the duck tape and then he’s heading back out the door. 

He grins at Mikey on the way out and he sets down all of his supplies on the stairs. He’s gonna have fun with this. 

Pete duck taped the spatulas back to back with the handle of the salad spoon in between the other handles. Once he’s satisfied that it’s not going to break, he tied the string onto the handles towards the bottom. He double knots it just in case.

Pete quickly tore the flaps off of the cardboard box he stole from the garage and propped it up on the spatula-salad spoon monster he’s created. He positioned the string so it was at the foot of the steps where he could grab it and after setting it down took a moment to look at his handiwork. It didn’t look too bad, the spatula-salad spoon wasn’t wobbling and he nodded quietly to himself. 

Pete poured the sunflower seeds out of his pocket and carefully made a trail towards the box before wiping the rest of the seed sticking to his hand onto the ground and making them into a pile under the box. Pete than exaggeratedly tiptoed back to his spot on the steps and carefully picked up the end of the string to wait.

= = = 

Mikey’s woken up by the front door aggressively being opened and slammed. It startled him, and he squinted at the bright lights of the living room and curled into the blanket someone put over him while he was asleep.

“Mikey! Mikey!” Pete yelled excitedly and Mikey groaned, burying his face in the couch cushions.

”Whaaaat?” Mikey grumpily mumbled, and wished Pete would let him go back to sleep.

”I CAUGHT A BIRD!!” Pete yelled and Mikey if it was possible burrowed farther into the couch.

”That’s nice,” Mikey mumbled already falling back asleep when the meaning of what Pete had said fully caught up to him.

A bird. Pete caught a bird. 

“Wait what??” Mikey yelled, sitting bolt upright suddenly wide awake, “Put it back!” Pete grinned at him wildly his hair messy and Mikey rolls his eyes. In Pete’s hand is a small bird, and Mikey can see the poor thing shaking fromall the way on the couch, “Put it outside now.” Mikey says, glaring at Pete, and Pete pouts, but in the end he slowly opened the door and let the poor bird go.

”You ruined my fun,” Pete muttered, closing the door again and pouted as he walked over to snuggle up with Mikey. Mikey makes room for him under the blanket and Mikey kissed the top of Pete’s head.

”Dumbass,” Mikey muttered, the shock from the bird wearing off and the last thing he heard before falling asleep again is Pete softly laughing into his chest as they lay on the couch together.

= = = 

Gerard walked down the stairs, Pete had borrowed his string an hour ago, and Gerard’s slightly concerned for what might be happened. At first sight there’s no chaos and he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Pete and Mikey asleep on the couch. 

Next Gerard crept across the living room and opened the door slowly, Pete had said he was catching birds, so the string might be outside. 

Gerard opened the door and just stood to take in the scene in front of him. The lawn is absolutely covered in birds of all colors and sizes and when he opened the door all of them had turned to look at him. Gerard slammed the door shut and yelled, “What the fuck Pete? The yard is covered in birds!” 

The only response he got was a sleepy middle finger and laugh from Pete. Gerard rolled his eyes stalking back towards the stairs, making sure to flick Pete on the head on his way by. 

Pete flipped him off again and Gerard grinned quietly to himself as he walked up the stairs to be a recluse artist in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was inspired by this prompt by zawritingkitten on tumblr!  
Person A: *taking a nap on their couch*  
*the sound of the front door opening*  
Person B: *shouting* A!!!!!!!  
Person A:  
Person A: *grumpily* Whaaaat  
Person B: I CAUGHT A BIRD!! *muffled chirping noises*  
Person A: *sleepily* that’s nice  
Person A: ..  
Person A: WAIT WHAT? PUT IT BACK!!


End file.
